


Likes and Legos

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Some Humor, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gives Caitlin a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes and Legos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow and this picture:](The%20Flash%20\(TV\),%20Barry%20Allen/Caitlin%20Snow) _ http://o.aolcdn.com/hss/storage/midas/4d1e708b839e776b392b97ee6846175d/200256973/lego-science.jpg

* * *

“Got you a present,” Barry said after rushing into the lab. She frowned, swiveling around in her chair to face him. 

“A present? Barry, why did you get me a present? It's not my birthday. It's not a holiday, not Christmas not—are those beakers?” Cait asked, taking the figure from him. “Is this a Lego scientist?”

Barry smiled, leaning against her desk. “What can I say? She reminded me of you.”

“She did, did she?”

He held up his hands. “In a good way. A very good way. See she's smart and cute and—”

“You think I'm cute?”

He blushed as red as his Flash suit.


End file.
